


en roue libre

by Grise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, abécédaire, beaucoup de gen, humour vaseux, un peu de femslash, un peu de hét, un peu de slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grise/pseuds/Grise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(cent mots pour un petit bout d'histoire) #1 : Mikasa et les autres, #2 : Jean est malade, #3 : Levi n'y croit pas, #4 : Hange joue à la dînette, #5 : Ce n'est pas toujours facile de parler, #6a : Petra danse, #6b : deux sortes de colère, #6c : il y a une limite à ce que Mikasa est prête à faire, #6d : les rations militaires de mauvaise qualité..., #6e : Ymir demande une promesse à Christa, #6f : Jean et la fierté, #6g : pourquoi Moblit a rejoint les Bataillons, #6h : Nanaba a une nouvelle coiffure, #7a : Eren parle comme s'il savait, #7b : Mina n'est pas amoureuse, #7c : comme des bêtes, #7d : Reiner le fait aussi pour eux, #7e : les humains sont méprisables, #7f : du sang partout, #7g : Hange ne pose pas de questions inutiles, #7h : Eren pleure, #7i : ça fait longtemps, #7j : Pixis a l'oeil, #7k : fausse jalousie, #7l : Connie veut des fraises</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mikasa et les autres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, j'en pleure chaque jour mais ça ne change rien.

#1 : autre

Mikasa s'étonne quand ils lui disent avec des mines apitoyées et tristes, qu'il y en a d'autres, d'autres garçons qui contrairement à Eren sauront voir la femme formidable qu'elle est devenue.

Et ils égrènent ses qualités, elle ne savait pas qu'elle en avait tant, et ils finissent avec un regard appuyé et à nouveau cette phrase, comme un mantra.

_Il y en a d'autres._

Mais, elle le sait, elle l'a toujours su, qu'il y en a d'autres ! Depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, c'est comme ça que se divise son monde. Il y a Eren, et puis il y a les autres.


	2. La maladie de Jean

#2 : betterave

« Je crois que je suis malade, dit Jean en revenant après avoir été soulagé un besoin naturel, je pisse du sang. »

Des exclamations inquiètes, et Eren qui ricane et suggère sans finesse, en homme connaissant les femmes (enfin une, et même pas volontairement) que ce sont peut-être ses premières règles qui arrivent et que Jean sera bientôt  _Jeanne_.

(Tollé des demoiselles.)

« Merde, c'est sérieux, si mes organes sont touchés, je vais crever ! Je pisse rouge. C'est du sang !

─ Ou alors, propose Connie, blasé devant ces citadins qui ne connaissent rien, ce sont juste les betteraves qu'on a mangé hier soir. »


	3. Savoir et croire

#3 : cheminée

Levi sait que le Père Noël, un très vieux mythe qui date d'avant les Murs et qui était si populaire que le nom a survécu aux purges ne descendra  _pas_  par la cheminée, même en cette date fatidique du 25 décembre que marque la tradition.

Il le sait, parce que ce genre de choses n'arrive pas, en tout cas pas dans son monde. Dans son monde sa mère est une prostituée morte sous les coups d'un client et son oncle qui l'élève est un assassin.

Mais Levi a sept ans et aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire alors il espère quand même.


	4. La dînette d'Hange

#4 : dînette

─ Non.

La réponse d'Erwin a un ton d'autorité absolu qu'il utilise rarement, du moins envers ses collaborateurs les plus proches.

─ Si.

Ce n'est pas qu'Hange soit particulièrement respectueuse (même si elle l'est plus que Levi, bien sûr. C'est difficile de l'être moins), mais même elle semble s'étonner de sa rébellion.

─ Erwin, je dois savoir. Et puis ce ne sont que des…

─ C'était, et ce sont des hommes. Nous savons déjà que les Titans ne sont pas intéressés par les cadavres.

─ Mais on ne sait pas comment ils les différencient des vivants. Et si on les fait bouger avec des fils ?


	5. L'éléphant

#5 : éléphant

─  **E** st-ce que tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça, espèce de foutue tarée à lunettes ?!

**─ L** evi… Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

─  **E** t bien maintenant que tu le mentionnes… non.

─  **P** arler aide.

**─ H** um, mes hommes sont morts, ma cheville est en bouillie, et si Erwin ne finit pas en prison et Eren dans un laboratoire, ça tiendra du miracle. Ouf, ça valait le coup de discuter.

**─ A** rrête. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant devant moi.

**─ N** e t'inquiète pas pour moi et va plutôt t'occuper de tes titans. C'est ce qui compte pour toi.

**─ T** u comptes aussi pour moi, Levi.


	6. Huit drabbles pour F !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Neechu et à guest pour les kudos. J'ai reçu une flopée de thèmes dans une review sur FFnet, donc huit drabbles pour F au lieu d'un :)

#6a : Funambule

Petra danse.

Entre deux mondes, entre deux vies, entre deux rêves.

Il y a les Murs, la tranquillité confortable et sa famille.

Il y a l'au-delà des Murs, la liberté et ses camarades.

L'ennui et le danger.

Petra danse.

Elle est la plus dévouée des filles, et ça ne lui coûte aucun effort car elle adore réellement ses parents.

Elle est la plus zélée des soldats, et ça ne lui coûte aucun effort car elle aime tuer les titans.

Petra danse, comme le funambule sur son fil, pour maintenir l'équilibre délicat du bonheur.

Jusqu'au jour où le fil se cassera.

 

.

#6b : Fureur

La colère d'Eren est évidente et terrible. Elle se manifeste dans chacun de ses actes et chacune de ses paroles.

La colère d'Armin est plus discrète mais tout aussi féroce même si elle se cache derrière un sourire.

La colère d'Eren vient de son enfance, de sa haine pour ceux qui ont détruit sa famille.

La colère d'Armin vient de son adolescence, de son amour pour celle qui l'a trahi.

La colère d'Eren est rouge et brûlante, c'est sa passion et ce sera sa vie.

La colère d'Armin est blanche et froide, c'est son but et ce sera sa mort.

.

 

#6c : Farce

─ C'est simple, tu prends la farce et tu la fourres dans la dinde.

Les garçons, subtils comme toujours, hurlent de rire en se répétant les paroles avec des clins d'œil mais Sasha les ignore, ou peut-être trop concentrée sur l'explication, ne les entend même pas.

─ Comment je mets la farce dans la dinde ? Elle est morte, je ne peux pas lui faire manger.

─ Par derrière, dit Sasha d'un ton docte, ce qui provoque une nouvelle vague d'hilarité chez la gent masculine.

─ Non, dit simplement Mikasa.

Elle veut bien tuer des titans mais elle refuse de farcir une pauvre dinde innocente.

.

#6d : Farine

─ Donc, comme il y avait de cette farine de seigle contaminée dans nos rations militaires, et bien tu vois toi-même le résultat...

Erwin ne se met pas à pleurer parce que ce ne serait pas digne du tout mais il en a très envie.

Derrière lui, Levi s'extasie sur le poli d'un meuble parfaitement ciré et un peu plus loin Mike renifle ardemment un bout de mur.

_S'il se met à marquer son territoire, dignité ou pas, je pleure._

─ Mais toi Hange tu n'en as pas mangé ?

─ Oh, si. Mais ce n'est pas un peu de LSD qui va m'affecter.

.

* * *

_Le LSD est tiré d'un parasite du seigle : l'ergot de seigle. Les farines contaminées ont provoqué pas mal de drames mais j'espère quand même avoir réussi à vous faire rire._

* * *

  
.

#6e : Fer

─ Promets-moi que si un titan t'attaque, tu n'hésiteras jamais à le tuer, dit soudain Ymir.

Christa hausse un sourcil et relève la tête, blottie jusqu'à la contre la poitrine plutôt maigre de son amie.

Près d'elles, leurs équipements sont posés dans l'herbe et Ymir tire nonchalamment une des lames.

C'est de l'acier spécial, un mélange de fer, de carbone et d'encore autre chose, le seul alliage assez résistant pour qu'un humain puisse découper la chair d'un titan.

─ Promets-le-moi, répète Ymir.

─ Je te le promets, dit docilement Christa, visiblement sans comprendre.

─ N'oublie jamais : la nuque. C'est leur point faible. A tous.

.

 

#6f : Fier

Il ne l'avait jamais dit, par fierté.

Parce que peu importait ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'intimité relative qu'ils arrivaient à trouver, peu importaient les baisers, les caresses, les gémissements de Marco, peu importait son sourire si doux et ses yeux si tendres, peu importait sa patience et sa gentillesse, Jean était tout simplement trop fier pour admettre à haute voix qu'il aimait un autre garçon, même si ce garçon lui avait dit, et plus d'une fois, qu'il l'aimait.

Un éternel demi-sourire dans un demi-visage.

A présent, Jean pouvait pleurer et crier qu'il l'aimait autant qu'il voudrait, Marco ne l'entendrait jamais.

.

#6g : Foudre

Moblit n'avait pas rejoint les Bataillons parce qu'il croyait en la liberté (c'était dans la tête, la liberté), parce qu'il voulait se battre (la vie était une bataille assez compliquée) ou pour détruire les Titans (pourquoi faire ? Ils revenaient toujours).

Moblit avait rejoint les Bataillons pour mourir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas affliger ses parents d'un suicide mais qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas continuer à vivre.

Puis il avait rencontré la foudre, toute la force vitale qui lui manquait, tous les rires qu'il n'avait jamais eus, toute la beauté et la curiosité du monde.

Il avait rencontré Hange Zoe.

.

#6h : Fraise

Nanaba n'attachait pas vraiment d'importance à sa propre apparence. Il était donc absolument ridicule de s'attendre à ce que Mike qui était un homme avec tout ce que ça impliquait de dons d'observation (tous ne pouvait pas s'appeler Erwin Smith) remarque qu'elle avait changé de coiffure.

Sans surprise, il ne le remarqua pas.

Mais le soir, il l'attendait dans sa chambre et après avoir collé son nez dans son cou, il déclara : Ouais, t'as changé de shampoing. Je préférais celui à la fraise. Il t'allait mieux.

Et Nanaba sourit parce que Mike était un homme mais surtout Mike était Mike.


	7. Douze drabbles pour G !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai reçu plein de thèmes dans des reviews sur FFnet, donc...

#7a : Gage

« Les titans sont des abominations, » braillait Eren en tapant du poing sur la table comme s'il  _savait_.

Ouais, il en avait vu de ses propres yeux, dont l'un bouffant sa mère d'ailleurs, et Ymir l'admettait, c'était moche.

Mais il ne comprenait pas qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de contrôle sur ça que lui n'en avait sur son cœur qui battait.

C'était pire pour les déviants. Les déviants avaient des relents d'humanité mais ils ne pouvaient pas gagner contre ce besoin aussi impérieux et inévitable. Pourtant, la culpabilité restait intacte.

Eren croyait souffrir. Ymir aurait volontiers échangé son fardeau contre le sien.

.

#7b : Galant

Ce n'était pas que Mina était amoureuse de Berthold, malgré ce que pouvait en dire Hannah.

C'était juste qu'il était impossible de ne pas voir la différence avec les autres garçons.

Eren, Jean et Connie étaient terriblement crétins, même si ce n'était pas dans le même genre.

Armin était un pleurnicheur je-sais-tout, Marco trop timide et réservé, Reiner lui faisait un peu peur.

Mais Berthold avait beau être plus grand qu'une tour, il était pourtant si gentil, si calme et si aimable, serviable, poli, et même, c'était peut-être désuet, galant.

Mina n'était pas amoureuse de Berthold. Ou juste un peu.

.

#7c : Galanterie

Ce qui va le mieux avec le sexe, ce n'est pas l'amour, c'est la mort.

Nanaba ne sait pas pourquoi mais aux retours des expéditions, elle a le terrible besoin d'avoir Mike en elle, qu'il la prenne par derrière comme s'ils n'étaient que des animaux, encore sales de poussière et couverts d'un sang qui ne s'évapore pas.

C'est tellement bon et douloureux que ça n'efface pas le reste, mais ça le rend presque tolérable.

Rien de doux et de romantique dans ces étreintes post-expéditions. Elle n'est même pas sûre d'aimer Mike.

Mais pour un bref instant, elle n'est plus seule.

.

#7d : Galoper

Reiner ne peut pas les laisser s'échapper.

Il n'en a pas le droit, et même s'ils ne le comprennent pas, il le fait aussi pour eux.

Pour cette Humanité que le commandant Smith veut tellement sauver mais qui ne comprend pas que les titans ne sont pas le problème, ils ne sont qu'un symptôme.

Alors il jette des titans sur Eren et les soldats qui tentent de s'échapper au galop, en espérant que ces gens qu'il a parfois aimés et respectés, mourront.

Il ne peut pas demander pardon pour ça. Il peut juste leur promettre qu'il ne les oubliera jamais.

.

#7e : Genre

Les humains sont une espèce incroyablement inutile.

Ils sont stupides, ils sont lâches, ils sont faibles. Perpétuellement entraînés par leurs passions, ils font semblant d'être au-dessus des animaux quand au moins les bêtes n'ont pas l'hypocrisie d'apparaître comme autre chose que ce qu'ils sont.

Et ils sont mauvais, et cette méchanceté se retrouvent dans chaque aspect de leur vie, depuis l'enfant qui en pousse un autre pour lui voler son ballon aux politiciens corrompus qui envoient les autres mourir à leur place.

Le genre humain est monstrueux

Stupides, lâches, faibles, méchants.

Méprisables.

« Je t'aiderai, Armin. »

Elle aussi, elle est humaine.

.

#7f : Gicler

Le sang, sur ses mains, ses pieds, son corps, dans sa bouche.

(Mais c'est le sien, ce n'est pas celui d'un autre, c'est le sien, quand cet homme a coupé sa mâchoire, elle n'est pas devenue monstrueuse au point d'avoir mangé un être humain.)

(C'est le sien dans sa bouche, peut-être aussi un peu celui d'Eren, mais sur ses mains, ses pieds, son corps, c'est le sang d'autres êtres humains.)

(Ce n'est pas celui de Jean, de Christa, d'Ymir, de Mikasa, de Connie, de Sasha.)

(Ce n'est pas celui d'Armin.)

Annie a beau se laver, le sang ne part pas.

.

#7g : Gosse

Hange pose des questions.

Tout le temps.

Il n'y a pas de limites à sa curiosité, même pas celles que la pudeur tracent chez les gens normaux.

Hange veut tout savoir. Pour elle, la vie se résumé à un mot merveilleux : pourquoi ?

Elle ne pose pas de questions inutiles, celles dont elle connait déjà la réponse.

Elle ne demande pas pourquoi Levi est petit. Elle sait où il a grandi, dans un lieu sans soleil et sans nourriture.

D'ailleurs, il sait qu'elle a compris et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle est la seule qui a l'autorisation de l'appeler le nain.

.

#7h : Goutte

Eren pleure et Levi n'est pas exactement ravi d'être témoin de cette crise de larmes.

C'est un euphémisme d'ailleurs, mais d'après Erwin, ce gamin est important et il faut qu'il se concilie sa loyauté. Pas facile, parce que c'est un spectacle vraiment répugnant et qu'il hésite entre partir en claquant la porte, l'insulter ou le rouer de coups.

Mais il n'a pas la force. Il y a un poids dans son cœur, plus lourd de la mort de quatre personnes.

Avec un soupir, il tend son mouchoir au gamin.

« Après, tu ne me le rends pas, tu le brûles, » précise-t-il.

.

#7i : Grand

Ça fait longtemps, princesse.

Je ne t'ai jamais appelé princesse en vrai (j'en ai rêvé parfois), tu me faisais beaucoup trop peur.

Et puis ça ne t'allait pas. Ça avait quelque chose d'éthéré et de lointain. Tu étais peut-être distante, mais tu étais là. Et tu étais solide.

Tous ceux que tu as envoyés au tapis peuvent en témoigner.

Comme le temps passe, hein?

J'ai quarante ans aujourd'hui. Je suis commandant, je suis vieux et je suis seul. L'humanité, je m'en fiche maintenant. Tous ceux que j'aimais sont morts.

Sauf toi.

Annie, il est grand temps que tu te réveilles.

.

* * *

 

C'est Armin. Je précise parce qu'à la relecture c'est pas vraiment évident. J'aime pas ce drabble >_<

* * *

 

.

#7j : Grandir

Pixis l'avait remarquée dès le début.

Déjà parce qu'un cul aussi joliment moulé dans le pantalon d'uniforme, ça aurait été péché que de l'ignorer.

Mais pas que. Il limitait le harcèlement sur ses subordonnées parce que malgré tout, il était un homme correct. Alcoolique et pervers, mais correct.

Non, ce qui l'avait frappé chez cette gamine, c'était qu'elle était à la fois pleine de dévotion pour lui et aussi timide qu'intelligente.

En la voyant aujourd'hui tenter de l'assommer pour qu'il se concentre sur ses rapports, Pixis se dit avec une fierté presque paternelle que sa petite Rico a bien grandi.

.

#7k : Grenade

« Nile.

─ Oui, Marie ?

─ Ta nouvelle secrétaire est remarquablement jolie.

─ Effectivement.

─ Parce que tu l'as remarqué ?

─ Oui.

─ Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

─ Rien.

─ Rien ? Comment oses-tu ? Je suis la mère de tes enfants ! Enfin au moins de la plupart…

─ Tu peux même dire de tous.

─ Mais alors vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

─ Rien, et c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai remarqué. Décidément, c'est toujours toi la plus belle. »

La grenade était désamorcée et Nile sourit. Il savait que Marie n'était pas réellement jalouse mais ils appréciaient ce genre de petites scènes qui leur rappelait combien ils s'aimaient.

.

#7l : Grossesse

─ J'ai envie de fraises, déclara Connie.

─ Hé, Sasha, je crois que ton homme attend un heureux événement.

Sasha regarda Jean sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

─ C'est une espèce de cliché que les femmes enceintes ont soudain envie de fraise, expliqua Armin avec un sourire.

─ J'ai toujours envie de fraises! Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été enceinte.

─ Oui mais bon, souligna Eren, toi tu es… toi.

─ Ça veut dire quoi ?

─ Que tu boufferais un titan si tu pouvais ? proposa Mikasa.

─ Euh, je suis le seul, demanda Connie, qui considère que je ne suis pas l'homme de Sasha ?

─ Oui.

─ Ah bon, d'accord.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voulez me donner le prochain mot (ou le personnage, ou le pairing) pour la lettre suivante, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
